


Possesif (sequel of DRUGS)

by ayaMASO



Series: Annoying brat [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, RIP EYD, drabble ga mutu, fix ini kacau, nashaka messed my life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nash dan sifat possesifnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possesif (sequel of DRUGS)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [DRUGS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612570) by [ayaMASO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaMASO/pseuds/ayaMASO). 



> Standard disclaimer applied.

Nash dan sifat possesifnya.

Pada eksistensi memabukkan dari si rambut merah. Sosok pemuda pendek yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Akashi Seijuurou.

Aneh memang--mengingat ia yang hanya tertarik dan menggilai tubuh sintal dari gender kedua yang melengkapi kaum Adam mempunyai ketertarikan secara seksual pada seorang Akashi yang notabene seorang pria. 

Pria. Tulen. Bukan wanita transgender. 

Oke, mungkin ucapan pepatah lama mengenai "Cinta itu tidak mengenal GENDER" harus diperbaiki. Pasalnya, keempat anggota Jabberwock yang lain menjaga jarak darinya sekarang. Takut dijadikan target berikutnya, kalau-kalau ia patah hati dan butuh pelampiasan menjadi alasan utama.  Nash mendadak ingin menghancurkan sesuatu jika mengingat ucapan keempat rekan tim-nya itu. 

Tapi apa mau dikata, ia terlanjur jatuh cinta pada si kepala merah yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Persetan dengan ocehan manusia-manusia barbar diluar sana. Hal terpenting saat ini adalah Nash mencintai Akashi.  Satu pembuktian yang membuatnya terlihat lebih "manusia" bukan sebongkah batu.

Dan sesegera mungkin ia akan mengklaim kapten Vorpal Swords itu sebagai miliknya.  Karena tak ada seorang pun yang berhak untuk dekat dengan Akashi. Untuk menjamahnya. Memiliki pemuda dengan manik seindah fajar itu selain dirinya--Nash Gold Jr.

Jika ada orang yang berani mendekati barangnya, sama saja dengan menjemput kematian secara sukarela. 

Hanya ia seorang yang memiliki hak atas Akashi. 

Akashi- _nya._

Miliknya seorang. 

 

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Lagi-lagi saya bikin drabble nashaka yang entah kenapa bikin saya kecanduan. 
> 
> Dan mungkin ini realisasi janji saya atas permintaan sekuel DRUGS. Saya berterimakasih karena kalian sudah menyukai karya saya ^^


End file.
